


You get what you need

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance, Surprise Pairing, Vacation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Невероятные приключения японцев в Индии и Италии.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	You get what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Фик вдохновлен [вот этим](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAkd08YJ5s1/) постом в Instagram Имаи-сана, где он рассказывает о поездке в Индию.

– Вы только имейте в виду, – сказал Курода, когда речь о путешествии зашла впервые, – что там… Ну, в общем, не сухой закон, конечно, но выпивку просто так не купишь. Надо искать специальные магазины, которые еще и не всегда работают…  
– И что делать?  
– Запаситесь в дьюти-фри.  
– Прямо на все две недели? – ужаснулся Имаи. – У нас же чемоданы в машину не влезут. Я хотел машину арендовать. Поезда там, говорят, ужасные.  
– Ну или возьмите гида. Я вообще не понимаю, как вы собрались без языка в такое место. Вы же потеряетесь. Или вас ограбят.  
– Не, ну, гид, – Имаи даже головой помотал. – Это же не то. Вся атмосфера насмарку.  
– Что за атмосферу вы там собираетесь ловить?.. Хисаши?.. Ты знаешь, что там это запрещено?  
Имаи посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
– Я вообще-то про духовные практики.  
– Ага. Я так и понял.  
– Не хочу посторонних.  
– Ну возьмите кого-нибудь из своих, кто хотя бы по-английски говорит. Вот, Асано, например.  
А это вариант – Асано был хорошим парнем. Понимающим. Своим. И у него, естественно, как и у всего стаффа, каникулы в то же время, что и у участников группы.  
Имаи повеселел – поездка в Индию начинала обретать реальные формы.

Хиде сам не понял, каким образом они с Аччаном решили ехать в отпуск вместе. Все началось еще в прошлом году, когда тот приехал из Италии под таким впечатлением, что почти на каждой пьянке в какой-то момент принимался рассказывать, как там то, да как там се. Было интересно, и в очередной раз Хиде сказал, что тоже бы с удовольствием съездил.  
– Хорошо, – покладисто ответил Аччан, – в следующем году поедем вместе.  
И больше разговоров про Италию не заводил. Ну, Хиде подумал, конечно, что это он из вежливости, вроде как да-да, а на самом деле хочет поехать один. Или с кем-то еще. С девушкой, например. Но когда подошло время отпуска и все начали решать, чем бы таким заняться на каникулах, Аччан первым заявил:  
– Ну, мы с Хиде – в Италию.  
Хиде очень удивился этому, потому что успел уже давно забыть о том разговоре. Но возражать не стал, тем более, что ему и правда было интересно.

– Охота вам черт знает куда мотаться, – скептически заметил Ании, услышав об их планах. – Юта, если тебя там убьют, домой можешь не возвращаться.  
– Чего это меня там должны убить? – испугался Юта.  
– Потому что ты маленький и везде лезешь.  
– Никуда я не лезу! Имаи-куна, значит, не убьют, а меня убьют? Да я вообще ничего плохого не собираюсь делать!  
– Поехал бы лучше в Европу, там бы за тобой Аччан присмотрел…  
– А я, что, не справлюсь? – не выдержал Имаи, и Ании тут же сдал назад.  
– Ну, я не в этом смысле. И вообще. Что за место-то такое, антисанитария, болезни, воры. Малярия! Нашли себе курорт на каникулы.  
– Зато интересно, – заметил Имаи. Ании только вздохнул и рукой махнул – если Имаи что-то интересно, переубедить его невозможно. А Ютака и рад сделать что угодно, лишь бы наперекор старшему брату. Маленький засранец.

Аччан стоял на носу катера как монумент в полный рост – в темных очках, широком развевающемся на ветру шарфе и с таким выражением лица, будто он завоеватель, входящий в покоренный город. Очень было живописно. А Хиде сидел позади и вертел головой по сторонам, где проплывали растущие прямо из воды разноцветные дома, качались у пристаней черные в синих чехлах гондолы, а по многочисленным мосткам сновали толпы отдыхающих. Пока большой разницы с Disney Sea было незаметно, разве что многие здания были уж очень потрепанные и облезлые. Водитель их катера что-то закричал, показывая рукой вперед, и Аччан величественно кивнул. Водитель начал что-то рассказывать, эмоционально жестикулируя и что-то ему втолковывая. Аччан улыбался и кивал.  
– Чего там такое? – спросил Хиде, которому со своего места было ничего не видно.  
– Понятия не имею, – расслабленно ответил Аччан, все так же возвышаясь над водной гладью Гранд-Канала. – Я не понимаю итальянский. Но это неважно.  
Хиде хмыкнул. Ну что ж… так даже интересней.  
Заселившись, они немного побродили по окрестностям, пока в светло-синем небе не всплыла луна, и город не окрасился в мистические тона.  
– Знаешь, что нужно сделать в Венеции первым делом? – спросил Аччан. И тут же сам ответил: – Выпить апероля, сидя на берегу канала.  
Хиде не знал, что такое апероль, но отказываться не стал. В результате они взяли в каком-то кафе по бокалу ярко-оранжевой жидкости с горьковатым апельсиновым вкусом и по куску лепешки с томатами и оливками.  
– Это пицца? – спросил Хиде. Было не особо похоже, но он бы не удивился – за границей вся привычная еда выглядела иначе. Аччан, однако покачал головой.  
– Нет, это не пицца, но я не смогу выговорить то, как они это называют. Просто хлеб с овощами. Хорошая закуска.  
Хиде не спорил. Они сели прямо на каменные ступени, ведущие к воде, и пили оранжевый апероль, заедая лепешками. Луна над ними становилась все ярче, небо – все чернильней. Крыши домов на противоположной стороне канала потихоньку растворялись в темноте, а свечки высоких узких деревьев как будто еще драматичней выделялись в лунном свете. Время от времени мимо них проносился, тарахтя, очередной катер, и они подтягивали ноги выше, чтобы не захлестнуло волной.  
– Тут хорошо, – сказал Аччан наконец, задумчиво глядя куда-то вдаль.  
– Хорошо, – согласился с ним Хиде. Было и правда просто отлично.

Несмотря на предрассветный час портье за облупленной стойкой был бодр. Он моментально их оформил, выдал ключи и быстро залопотал что-то, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза каждому по очереди. Имаи с Ютой заворожено кивали. Судя по номерам на ключах, им нужно было подняться на третий этаж.  
– Что он говорил? – спросил Юта, когда они поднимались в лифте.  
– Ни слова не понял, – признался Асано.  
– Ты же знаешь английский.  
– Но это был не английский.  
– На хинди тоже не похоже.  
– Наверное, какой-то диалект.  
– Вот мы попали.  
– Ладно, подумаешь. Вряд ли он говорил что-то важное.  
Номер, кстати, был вполне себе неплох – в смысле, Имаи жил в местах и похуже. Но стоило только распаковать чемодан и достать предусмотрительно взятые с собой зубную щетку с пастой, как в дверь постучали. На пороге стоял Юта с пораженным лицом.  
– В моем номере нет ванны, – сообщил он. Имаи невольно обернулся. В дальнем углу комнаты маячила приоткрытая дверь. По крайней мере туалет тут был точно.  
– Хочешь воспользоваться моей?  
– А ты заглядывал в санузел? Видел, что там?  
Заинтригованный, Имаи направился к двери в ванную, воинственно настроенный Юта следовал за ним.  
Санузел оказался маленьким, и ванны в нем тоже не было. Была раковина, был унитаз в западном стиле, а в стену почти прямо над унитазом была намертво вделана душевая лейка. Рядом с унитазом стояло здоровое пластиковое ведро.  
– У меня тоже ведро, – сказал Юта почему-то шепотом.  
– Может быть, на нем сидят? – предположил Имаи. – Ну, на перевернутом. Под душем.  
– Может быть. Но тут такой душ, что можно сидеть и на унитазе сразу. А вот это зачем? – Юта показал на кран, торчащий из стены полуметре над полом. – Мыть… маленьких… собачек?  
Они посмотрели друг на друга круглыми глазами и нервно рассмеялись.  
– Ладно, – сказал Имаи. – Мы здесь всего на три ночи. Обойдемся без ванны.  
– А если они вообще не принимают ванну? – спросил Юта с беспокойством. – Такое может быть?  
– Все может быть.  
– Дикий народ. А я взял с собой соль из ниигатского онсена.

Номер был похож на атласную шкатулку – маленький, весь обитый тканью в цветочек: стены были желтыми с бордовыми цветочками, а портьеры, покрывало на кровати, какие-то нелепые занавески над ней, декоративные подушки и даже крохотный диванчик – бордовыми с желтыми цветочками. У Хиде было странное ощущение, будто он находится в алькове какой-то европейской придворной дамы, вот только самой дамы не было. Даже немного жаль.  
Впрочем, спалось в этом алькове отлично – он открыл окно, и оказалось, что прямо за ним – тихая заводь канала, много зелени, каменная стена дома напротив, ограда его маленького садика и пышная пена глицинии, спускающаяся по этой стене чуть ли не до воды. Всю ночь его убаюкивал тихий плеск волн и перестук привязанных к столбам лодок, качающихся на волнах, а утро началось с птичьего гомона и очень мягкого солнечного луча, который робко скользнул по подушкам и остановился у самого носа Хиде, будто не решаясь его разбудить.  
– Встаю, уже встаю, – сказал он солнечному лучу и улыбнулся – настроение было просто отличным.  
Умывшись, он вышел на улицу и свернул в узкий проход между домами – он вел как раз к тихому каналу, на который выходило его окно. Хиде сел на каменные ступени и закурил, глядя, как утреннее солнце серебрит холодную воду, аккуратно трогая самую поверхность, но еще не проникая вглубь.  
Где-то через полсигареты позади раздались шаги – каменная брусчатка делала их звонкими – и рядом с ним сел Аччан. Сонный и какой-то особенно трогательный с этим своим сосредоточенно-насупленным выражением лица.  
– Чего не спишь? – спросил его Хиде, поднося зажигалку. Аччан неторопливо затянулся и вздохнул.  
– Не спится. С утра какой-то гам под окнами. Нет, я знал, что итальянцы шумные, но они же начинают орать прямо с рассвета.  
– Хочешь, поменяемся номерами? – предложил Хиде. – У меня окно прямо вот сюда, тихо, только птицы.  
– Лучше куплю беруши, – Аччан положил голову ему на плечо и закрыл глаза. И, кажется, задремал – сигарета тихо тлела в его пальцах, пока Хиде осторожно не вынул ее и не убрал в пепельницу. Они сидели так еще долго, Аччан мирно сопел у него на плече, а Хиде в какой-то момент понял, что просто бездумно улыбается, глядя на зеленеющую, желтеющую, наливающуюся солнцем воду. Он уже давно не испытывал такого спокойствия и умиротворения.

– Это наш водитель, – сказал Асано утром, представляя им маленького – ниже Юты – смуглого человечка, – его зовут Арвинд.  
Имаи и Юта автоматически поклонились, и человечек поклонился в ответ, искательно улыбаясь.  
– Арвинд говорит по-английски, это было гарантировано агентством, где я его нанял, – продолжил Асано с удрученным видом. – Но проблема в том, что я не очень-то понимаю тот английский, на котором тут все говорят. Так что, боюсь, толку от меня в этой поездке будет немного. Мне очень жаль.  
Арвинд еще раз поклонился, вероятно, думая, что речь идет о нем.  
– Ну и ничего страшного, – сказал Имаи. – Зато ты хоть что-то понимаешь. Да и втроем веселей.  
– Давайте поедем куда-нибудь на завтрак, – с воодушевлением предложил выспавшийся Юта. – Я бы сейчас с удовольствием поел блинчиков. Или чем они тут обычно завтракают?  
– Думаю, не блинчиками. Да и время… не для завтрака.  
– Все равно. Есть хочется.  
– Панукейку! – сказал Асано водителю и жестами показал, как кусает блинчик. Тот сначала нахмурился, а потом понимающе закивал, кажется, по всем направлениям сразу: и сверху вниз и справа налево. И даже по диагонали.  
– Ай ноу! Бест пан ин Делхи!  
Обрадованные, они погрузились в небольшую, но очень вместительную машинку и покатили по плотно забитым автомобилями, повозками, мотоциклами и моторикшами улицам.  
– У меня такое ощущение, – некоторое время спустя нервно сказал Асано, – что в этой стране правил дорожного движения вообще не существует.  
Юта в очередной раз вздрогнул и поморщился – все, кто ехали с ними в одном потоке или навстречу, нещадно сигналили, подрезали друг друга при любой возможности и вообще двигались так сумбурно и непредсказуемо, что движение больше напоминало броуновское.  
– Да ладно, – как всегда невозмутимо заметил Имаи. – Наш водитель, кажется, отлично в этом всем ориентируется. Давайте полагаться на местных.  
Пока они ехали, солнце как-то неожиданно покраснело, померкло, а потом и вовсе завалилось за горизонт. Практически в этот момент автомобиль остановился, и Арвинд улыбнулся им в зеркало заднего вида.  
Выйдя из машины, они оказались на небольшой площади, где толпилась уйма самых разнообразных мужчин – молодых, старых, бородатых, бритых, в чалмах и простоволосых. Они все оживленно беседовали, жестикулировали и что-то непрерывно жевали, сплевывая наземь ярко-красной слюной.  
– Бест пан! – с придыханием сказал Арвинд, показывая им путь к лоткам, вокруг которых и кипела жизнь. Они подошли к одному, за которым продавец – в бандитских усах и с серьгой в ухе – быстро лепил какие-то странные фунтики, пихая их стоящим в очереди одному за другим.  
– Это точно блинчики? – подрагивающим голосом спросил Юта, не отрываясь наблюдавший за движением его рук.  
– Не уверен… – протянул Асано, а Имаи хрюкнул. Его все происходящее явно занимало и забавляло.  
Наконец, очередь дошла и до них. Смуглые пальцы усатого продавца свернули им по фунтику, мазнули поверх серебряной краской и всучили. Имаи быстро подсунул усатому несколько местных монет, и тот невозмутимо смахнул их с прилавка, тут же принимаясь крутить фунтик для следующего клиента.  
– Это какой-то листик, – нерешительно сказал Юта, разглядывая свою покупку. – Еще и в серебре… Может, внутри что-то вкусное? Рис, например?  
– Да, как в сакура-моти, – поддержал его Асано и храбро откусил от своего кусок. Лицо его тут же приобрело очень странное выражение. Он с явным трудом прожевал откушенное и попытался проглотить, но ничего не вышло.  
– Ду нот ит! – вскричал ревниво наблюдающий за ним Арвинд. – Чу!  
Имаи заржал, закрывая рот ладонью.  
– Я понял, – сказал он, отсмеявшись под укоризненным взглядом покрасневшего Асано. – Это бетель. Они все тут жуют бетель.  
– Это что, наркотики? – тут же обеспокоился Юта, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ему очень не хотелось оказаться в компании иностранцев, употребляющих наркотики. Мало ли что им в голову придет.  
– Нет, ты что. Ну. Нет. – Имаи посмотрел на Асано в поисках поддержки, но тот сосредоточенно жевал.  
– Он сказал, что везет нас есть блинчики! – Юта был явно зол.  
– Он сказал, что везет нас в место, где лучший пан в Дели, – сказал Асано, неторопливо жуя. – Не знаю, что это, но штука прикольная. Бодрит.  
– Я не буду брать это в рот, – решительно сказал Юта, пихнул свой треугольник Арвинду и зашагал к машине. Имаи невольно прыснул и сунул свой фунтик из бетеля в рот. Язык почти сразу же терпко обожгло. Вкус был сладким, пряным и… это и правда было прикольно. Арвинд тоже к ним присоединился – так они и стояли втроем, сосредоточенно жуя, сглатывая сладко-терпкую слюну и заговорщически улыбаясь друг другу.  
– Диннер! – радостно сказал Арвинд, когда они наконец-то вернулись в машину.  
– Давно пора, – проворчал Юта и отвернулся к окну. Он явно рассчитывал наконец спокойно поесть и прийти в себя, но Имаи почему-то думал, что так просто тут ничего не будет.  
В общем, он оказался прав.

Самое лучшее в Венеции – это потеряться. Заблудиться в тесных улочках, крохотных площадях, внезапных проходах между домами, горбатых мостках и вечном тихом плеске воды. Так сказал Аччан, и Хиде решил ему поверить, как более опытному. Поэтому они просто бродили с острова на остров, разглядывая вросшие в каналы дома, окна странной формы, натянутые бельевые веревки, полощущие разномастным тряпьем, пышные цветы на малюсеньких балконах. А когда наконец вышли на главную площадь с тем самым дворцом, собором и голубями, это вышло практически случайно.  
– Как много людей, – сказал Аччан с тревогой. – На рассвете здесь все выглядит совсем иначе. Хочешь пойти во дворец или в собор?  
Хиде с сомнением оглядел предложенное, посмотрел на мужественно сосредоточенного Аччана и предложил:  
– Может быть, пойдем дальше? Мы еще в той стороне не были. Что там, знаешь?  
– Там… – Аччан посмотрел куда-то в пространство. – Там Арсенал.  
– Вот, – обрадовался Хиде. – Отлично. Пойдем. Что это такое, кстати?  
Аччан тихо рассмеялся, взял его за локоть и повлек к выходу с площади.  
Арсенал оказался красивой крепостью с башнями по двум сторонам канала, а еще музеем, где людей было не так много, как на площади, так что они побродили по сумрачным гулким залам, разглядывая старинные богато украшенные корабли. А потом наступило время обеда, и они зашли в первую попавшуюся тратторию: они все здесь выглядели исключительно живописно и экзотично, поэтому выбирать не хотелось.  
– Я думал, мы будем есть пиццу, – сказал Хиде, разглядывая меню. – Мы же в Италии.  
– Ты знаешь, – задумчиво сказал Аччан, глядя в окно и вертя в руках хлебную палочку, – говорят, в Венеции лучше не есть пиццу.  
– Почему?  
– Не знаю. Как-то не так ее готовят, как надо.  
– Ну ладно, – покладисто сказал Хиде. – Паста – это тоже клево. Даже интересно, чем отличается от нашей. И от пасты Имаи.  
Аччан фыркнул и разулыбался, палочка хрустнула в его пальцах, на скатерть посыпались крошки.  
– Довольно сильно отличается от пасты Имаи. У него, знаешь… свой подход. Уникальный.  
– Японский.  
– Да даже не то чтобы японский… просто свой.  
– Да… – протянул Хиде, кивая. – Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты.  
Он взял первую попавшуюся пасту с трюфелями и цукини, и это действительно было непохоже ни на что, что он ел раньше. Но в этом и была вся прелесть этой поездки. Пробовать то, что никогда до этого не пробовал. Делать то, что никогда до этого не делал.  
Хиде смотрел на Аччана, задумчиво цедящего оранжевый апероль и улыбающегося своим мыслям, и тоже улыбался.

– Я знаю, куда нам нужно поехать, – сказал Юта, сидя на мраморном полу перед входом в Тадж-Махал. Сидящие поблизости босоногие индианки в ярких сари явно строили ему глазки, а это пробуждало разные идеи.  
С интересом разглядывающий колонны Имаи перевел на него взгляд.  
– Ка… Кахи… ааа, черт, в общем, то место, где сплошная Камасутра на стенах.  
– Не знал, что ты такой любитель Камасутры…  
– Ну, я нет, – тут же отбрехался Юта и украдкой кинул взгляд на самую хорошенькую из девушек, которая ему беззастенчиво улыбалась. – Но можно привезти Аччану красочный фотоальбом в подарок.  
Имаи поднял брови.  
– В качестве пособия, что ли? Думаешь, он не умеет?  
Асано хрюкнул в ладонь, но Юта только посмотрел на него с укоризненной улыбкой.  
– Тебе что, самому не интересно?  
Имаи на секунду задумался.  
– Ну почему, – вынужден был признать он. – Это, наверное, занятно. Но надо узнать, как это место точно называется.  
– Секунду! – Юта обернулся к их водителю. – Арвинд! Камасутра!  
На лице водителя проступило сомнение. Юта показал на пальцах. Лицо Арвинда прояснилось и расплылось в улыбке.  
– Кхаджурахо? – спросил он с надеждой.  
– Во! – Юта завершил свою пантомиму поднятым вверх большим пальцем. – Это далеко?  
Асано спросил, и Арвинд поцокал языком, покачал головой, покрутил пальцами, что-то объясняя.  
– Десять часов машиной, – перевел Асано. – Лучше ехать с остановкой где-то там по пути, я не понял, где.  
Юта с надеждой посмотрел на Имаи, Имаи запрокинул голову, вглядываясь вверх.  
– Прикольный оптический эффект, – сказал он, щурясь. – Видите? Кажется, что они ребристые, а на самом деле они прямые.  
Юта тяжело вздохнул.  
– Так мы едем? – все-таки спросил Асано. Имаи глянул на него с недоумением.  
– Ну да. Если хотите.  
Юта разулыбался и будто бы ненароком посмотрел на строящую ему глазки девушку и залихватски ей подмигнул. Девушка прыснула и прикрылась шарфиком. Арвинд покачал головой. Асано похлопал себя по карманам и заметно огорчился, вспомнив, что сигареты и зажигалка остались в машине.  
А Имаи снова запрокинул голову, теперь уже разглядывая строки на арабском, написанные вдоль арки. Занятно, что отсюда они выглядели одинаковыми на любой высоте.

– Вот это – то, что нужно есть в Венеции, – сказал Аччан, когда на стол перед ними поставили деревянную доску, сплошь уставленную крохотными разноцветными кусочками еды.  
– Это что? – спросил Хиде с любопытством.  
– Чикетти. Почти все начинки с рыбой или морепродуктами.  
– Мне уже нравится.  
Это и правда было вкусно и очень экзотично: на маленьких ломтиках хлеба были уложены кусочки рыбы, креветок, сыра, овощей, яиц, ветчины и все это с какими-то соусами, специями и приправами, даже с джемом попался один раз. Сочетания вкусов были самые внезапные, и Хиде залип, пробуя эти самые чикетти один за другим, пока наконец не съел все подчистую – повторений не было. Аччан наблюдал за ним с интересом и загадочно улыбался, попивая свой обычный апероль.  
– А ты что не ешь? – спросил Хиде с набитым ртом.  
– А сейчас еще принесут.  
И точно – следующая деревянная доска была наполнена маленькими жареными во фритюре осьминогами, крабовыми клешнями, какими-то небольшими пирожками, похожими на жареные онигири, заварными булочками с кремом из рыбы и мягкого сыра, ракушками в соусе, гигантскими оливками и ломтиками разнообразных колбас и сыров, насаженными на зубочистки.  
– Ты специально позволил мне наесться бутербродами, чтобы слопать все самое вкусное в одиночку! – горестно вздохнул Хиде, глядя на эти богатства, и Аччан довольно рассмеялся.  
– Я ужасно коварен, да. Но ни за что не поверю, что ты не способен на маленький подвиг во имя еды.  
Пришлось идти на подвиг – было слишком вкусно, чтобы Хиде упустил такой случай. Да и Аччан поглядывал на него одобрительно, и это тоже будило аппетит.  
Правда после такого обеда шевелиться уже совсем не хотелось, но жестокий Аччан погнал его снова гулять по перепутанным улочками, мостам и площадям – иногда Хиде в какой-то момент казалось, что они уже были в этом месте несколько раз, но стоило свернуть за угол, как он понимал, что видит это все впервые. Очень странный был этот город, очень таинственный и непредсказуемый.  
Уже смеркалось, когда Аччан, ведомый какими-то своими собственными мотивами, затащил его в один из абсолютно одинаковых магазинов-мастерских, где продавали венецианские маски. Почему именно в этот? Почему перед этим они прошли мимо как минимум пятнадцати точно таких же с ровно тем же ассортиментом в витрине? Кто знает. Аччан тоже был таинственным и непредсказуемым. Они с Венецией отлично подходили друг другу.  
– Смотри, – сказал он, показывая Хиде сделанную в традиционном стиле полумаску в виде кошачьей морды. – Хочу Хисаши такую привезти.  
– Он, вроде, больше собак любит, – заметил Хиде, но Аччан только хмыкнул.  
– Значит, точно будет обо мне вспоминать, на нее глядя.  
Хиде хотел было сказать, что у Имаи вряд ли есть хоть единый шанс хоть на один день забыть об Аччане и безо всяких напоминаний, но решил лучше промолчать. У этих двоих всегда были странные отношения: надрывно-болезненные со стороны Аччана и терпеливо-покровительственные со стороны Имаи. Что между ними творилось, Хиде предпочитал не вникать, а то голову сломаешь, но в том, что равнодушием там никогда не пахло, был уверен. Аччан все равно всегда немножко страдал, что он один, совсем один, Хисаши как обычно с этим смирялся, потому что переубеждать Аччана – себе дороже, но будто бы невзначай демонстрировал, как он ценит и уважает его, при посторонних – это было важно, от этого Аччан ненадолго расцветал и успокаивался. А Хиде смотрел на их страсти как дневную дораму по телевизору, очень было захватывающе. Хотя и жалко Аччана временами. «You can't always get what you want» – играли в голове роллинги каждый раз, когда Хиде видел, как тот бьется о невидимые стены, которые сам же для себя и возвел. Правда, он никогда не был уверен до конца, к кому именно относится эта фраза – к Аччану или все-таки к нему самому.

– Ром, – прочитал Юта с благоговением. – Оруду Монаку. Что это значит?  
– «Старый монах», – перевел Асано. – Выглядит прикольно.  
– Вот это будет отличный подарок Аччану, – решил Имаи. – И нам заодно.  
Он ткнул пальцем в бутылку в виде плешивой головы толстощекого монаха и показал продавцу за заставленным прилавком растопыренную ладонь.  
– Пять штук таких плиз! Файву!  
Продавец обвел их компанию ошарашенным взглядом и скрылся в подсобке, качая головой как кивающая собачка с приборной панели.  
– Как думаешь, он понял? – спросил Имаи у Асано.  
– Да что там не понять, – рассеянно ответил тот, оглядывая полки. – Слушайте, почему здесь все так дешево?  
– Это Индия, – философски заметил Юта. – Тут все дешево.  
– Но здесь полно импортного алкоголя. Бутылка «Famous Goose» просто не может стоить восемьсот рупий!  
– А может, это подделка? – Юта подозрительно огляделся кругом. – Мне вообще не нравится этот магазин. Выглядит как подпольный склад чего-то запрещенного.  
– Это Индия, – в свою очередь отмахнулся Асано. – Здесь это нормально… «Chivas Regal» двенадцатилетней выдержки за тысячу четыреста рупий? Да вы издеваетесь!  
– Вот это, – сказал Имаи вернувшемуся с бутылками продавцу и ткнул в коробку «Chivas Regal». – Тоже файву.  
Теперь на лице продавца читалось уважение, он закачал головой еще быстрей, расплываясь в улыбке и снова уходя в подсобку.  
– Как ты собираешься ввезти в Японию столько алкоголя? – спросил Юта. – Это наверняка контрафакт, и нас всех оштрафуют.  
– Не собираюсь я это ввозить, – сказал Имаи, собирая с прилавка бутылки. – Еще полторы недели впереди, а меня уже тошнит от местного пива.  
– А если это отрава?  
– Я рискну.  
– И я, – поддержал его Асано.  
Юта смотрел на них с неудовольствием, явно колеблясь.  
– Ладно, черт с вами, я тоже в деле. Но – пять бутылок! Без Аччана – это перебор!  
– Аччан всегда в наших сердцах, – пробормотал Имаи, направляясь к выходу из магазина, бутылки приятно звенели в пакетах.  
В этот раз они заселились в отель типа «ресорт» – пара десятков маленьких хорошеньких домиков, каждый со своим садиком и террасой, и общее пространство под открытым небом с розовыми кустами, увитыми вьюном беседками, качелями и… столами. Огромным количеством столов, стоящих полукругом на стриженом зеленом газоне.  
– Тут что, планируется какое-то мероприятие? – спросил Имаи, с интересом оглядывая просторную поляну. Асано перевел вопрос Арвинду. Арвинд спросил у работника ресорта на хинди. Тот ответил, и его ответ совершил обратное путешествие через английский к японскому.  
– Свадьба, говорят, – хмуро перевел Асано. – Черт, надо было ехать в другое место.  
– Да зачем? – удивился Имаи. – Отлично же. Когда еще представится случай посмотреть на индийскую свадьбу вблизи. Ну и… нам тоже есть, что отпраздновать.  
Он потряс пакетом с бутылками, и Асано заметно повеселел.  
Они расположились на террасе своего домика – вечер обещал быть прекрасным. Свадебные гости потянулись где-то через полчаса после того, как они начали – в домики поблизости заселялись огромными шумными семьями. Мимо них бегали и кричали дети, за детьми бегали женщины в роскошных разноцветных сари, а тетушки в еще более роскошных сари собирались в группы и обсуждали все происходящее. Мужчин было мало, то ли они отсиживались в домиках, то ли готовились к торжеству где-то в других местах. Глазели на них все подряд, особенно дети, женщины дружелюбно улыбались и пытались завести разговор на своем языке, а какая-то бабуля притащила им тарелку с крохотными слоеными пирожками и, ласково улыбаясь, потрепала Юту по щеке как младенца. У Имаи даже щеки заболели от смеха - Юта очень забавно пытался сохранить лицо.  
К тому времени, как стемнело и началось собственно действо, они уже хорошо так набрались, так что когда очередная веселая тетушка ухватила Юту за руку и потащила в общий круг танцевать, он даже не отбивался.  
Тамада орал в микрофон, кто-то пел, все вместе танцевали на поляне и ели-ели-ели массу очень жирной, очень острой и очень сладкой еды, расставленной по столам. В какой-то момент Имаи вынесло к музыкантам и он застопорился, их разглядывая. Выхватил из толпы удобно пролетающего мимо в танце Юту и показал взглядом на то, что его так заинтересовало. Юта как всегда понял его намек сходу и расплылся в довольной улыбке. После чего все оказалось делом пары кивков и жестов – и вот уже звучит такая музыка, которую, вероятно, никто и никогда не играл на свадьбах в этом городе, а, может быть, и вообще в этой стране…  
– Ну, вы отожгли, – заметил Асано через полчаса, когда они втроем, немного оглушенные, сидели на траве чуть в отдалении от основной массы празднующих.  
– Там просто гитарист левша был, вот я и подумал, – объяснил Имаи. Юта радостно засмеялся.  
– Какие у них были лица!  
– Ага, особенно у той девчонки в голубом сари, которая на тебя глаз положила.  
– Да ладно вам. Никто на меня ничего не клал, мы просто танцевали…  
– Невесте, я заметил, тоже понравилось. А вот жениху уже не очень…  
– Ударник, кстати, умный дядька. Все схватывал.  
– Ага, не мешал почти. Но Ании лучше.  
– Ну, Ании… Ты сравнил!  
Тут их прервал страшный грохот, и черное небо над Джанси вспыхнуло фейерверком. Еще и еще, заряды рвались прямо у них над головами, оглушая. Со всех сторон визжали – то ли от восторга, то ли от страха, музыканты грянули что-то невозможно танцевальное, и вся толпа гостей – а их было несколько сотен – снова закружилась по поляне под взрывы и назойливый звон гитар.  
– Твою мать, – сказал побледневший Юта, когда снова стал способен слышать. – Кажется, меня укусил комар. Комар! А если он малярийный?!  
Имаи и Асано посмотрели на него с изумлением, да так и попадали на траву от хохота.  
Праздник продолжался до самого утра.

Когда речной трамвайчик вапоретто высадил их на пристани, у Хиде немного зарябило в глазах: этот остров был похож на игрушечный город, построенный из детских кубиков. Каждый домик был выкрашен в свой цвет – желтые, красные, синие, малиновые, зеленые, с белыми оконными рамами, ставнями, ажурными решетками и аккуратными цветочными горшками они выглядели совершенно кукольными. Нереальными.  
Аччан почти сразу же достал фотоаппарат и принялся сосредоточенно искать кадры. А Хиде просто бродил за ним следом и глазел по сторонам, наслаждаясь солнечным днем, терпким морским запахом и обилием цветов.  
Пообедали они ракушками и пастой уже ближе к закату.  
– Мне подходит эта еда, – заметил Аччан, наматывая на вилку спагетти с чернилами каракатицы. – Даже если обляпаюсь – ничего не видно будет.  
Хиде с сомнением посмотрел на свои ньоки в розово-желтом соусе и на свою белую рубашку.  
– Какой ты практичный, – сказал он и разлил по бокалам местное вино – в этот раз Аччан почему-то решил изменить своему жизнерадостно оранжевому аперолю. Наверное, настроение испортилось и потянуло на черные макароны с белым вином.  
Они дошли пешком до острова рядом, где не было вообще никого – только виноградники, старинная башня и багровые розы, плетями обвивающие ограды.  
– Я бы хотел здесь остаться, – сказал Аччан, когда они уже минут сорок просто лежали на траве, глядя в медленно гаснущее небо. – Навсегда.  
Хиде с удивлением понял, что тоже бы не отказался. Это было ровно то, что нужно – тишина, птичий щебет, тепло и тень от зелени, и нежный запах – то ли роз, то ли парфюма Аччана. Но нужно было возвращаться. Как бы ни было хорошо – всегда нужно возвращаться, и это неимоверно грустно.  
– Давай сегодня выпьем? – предложил он притихшему Аччану, пока они неслись на вапоретто обратно в Венецию. Тот молча кивнул и посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Ветер бил ему в лицо, растрепывая волосы, и длинные пряди летели в Хиде, как Аччан ни пытался их придержать – щекотно и вместе с тем приятно. Можно было бы просто отойти в сторону, но Хиде не хотелось. Не сейчас.

Они погрузились в машину в пять утра, Имаи был еще в невменяемом состоянии и сразу же заснул снова, как только они тронулись. Юта, если честно, тоже задремал, а проснулся только через несколько часов от тишины – кругом не раздавалось уже привычных автомобильных сигналов, никто не тарахтел на незнакомых языках, протираясь вплотную мимо бортов машины. Даже Имаи с Асато не храпели, а почти неслышно посапывали во сне.  
Юта поежился, глядя за окно: машина мчалась по совершенно пустому шоссе посреди бескрайних полей. Со стороны горизонта, где, вероятно, должны были находиться привычно ограничивающие взгляд горы, наползал глухой серый туман, и в этом тумане, будто нарисованные тушью тонкой кистью, едва заметно проступали какие-то грандиозные конструкции до самых небес.  
– Хисаши, – слабым голосом позвал Юта, чувствуя иррациональный ужас. Но Имаи крепко спал, так что пришлось его пихнуть в бок.  
Тот сию секунду проснулся и очень внимательно и строго посмотрел на Юту. Юта ткнул пальцем в окно. Имаи перегнулся через него и некоторое время разглядывал дрожащие в неверном тумане исполинские штуковины, похожие на гигантских роботов из аниме.  
– Класс, – вынес он вердикт наконец, снова откинулся на своем месте и закрыл глаза. Юта опять пихнул его в бок, и теперь Имаи уже посмотрел на него недовольно.  
– Чего?  
– Это ты скажи – чего? Это чего там такое?  
Имаи шмыгнул носом, начиная улыбаться.  
– Линии электропередач это. А ты что подумал?  
Юта поджал губы, округляя глаза.  
– А чего они такие здоровенные?  
– Ну вот такие. Тут все здоровенное. А, может, туман искажает… – Имаи захихикал. – Нет, серьезно, а ты что подумал?  
– Они похожи на мехов из «Евангелиона», – сказал Юта, и Имаи расхохотался так, что Асано проснулся, шумно потянул воздух носом, открыл глаза… и выругался, едва не подскочив на переднем сиденье.  
– Чччерт… Это… Это что такое там торчит?  
Имаи хохотал пуще прежнего, мотая головой. А ничего не понимающий Арвинд улыбался им в зеркало заднего вида и крутил баранку, счастливый, что все довольны.

Время уже близилось к полудню, и Хиде решил, что пора бы и разбудить Аччана. Вчера он предсказуемо не выдержал до конца и оставил слегка повеселевшего Аччана в баре с наказом долго не сидеть, но тот наверняка пил до рассвета. Может быть, стоило бы ему вообще сегодня дать отоспаться, но лучше пусть Аччан об этом скажет сам, чем обнаружит, что Хиде ушел без него.  
У двери в соседний номер он немного поколебался, еще раз посмотрел на часы и все-таки постучал. Внутри что-то стукнуло. Встревоженный, Хиде постучал снова.  
Дверь открылась, и…  
– Tu chi sei?* – сказал незнакомый мокрый парень в одном полотенце на бедрах. Хиде ошарашено отступил на шаг. Он что, перепутал дверь?  
– Кто там? – раздался из глубины номера сонный голос Аччана. Незнакомый парень обернулся, улыбаясь.  
– Sembra che questo sia tuo amico. Neanche lui parla.**  
Аччан, слава богу, одетый, подошел к двери, и парень вольно обнял его за талию, прижал к себе и чмокнул в висок.  
– Amore… Devo andare.***  
Аччан кивнул и смущенно улыбнулся Хиде. Парень скрылся с глаз.  
– Я… сейчас. Сейчас соберусь. Пять минут.  
– Ага, – только и смог из себя выдавить Хиде. – Я подожду в холле.  
Это было максимально неловко. При том, что за годы дружбы и совместной деятельности уж в каких они только видах друг друга не заставали, но… Слово «amore» даже Хиде понял. И если у Аччана здесь постоянный любовник, к которому он регулярно ездит, то… то Хиде явно очень некстати напросился с ним в поездку. Но кто же знал?..  
Хиде сидел и терзался не меньше получаса. Уже давно прошел мимо парень Аччана, приветливо ему улыбнувшись и нырнув за тяжелые деревянные двери маленького холла. А самого Аччана все не было. Хиде уже уговаривал себя снова подняться на этаж и постучать в номер – по крайней мере сейчас там кроме Аччана точно никого не было, – но тут он наконец появился.  
Подошел и утомленно рухнул рядом в кресло, прикрывая глаза.  
– Ты хоть спал сегодня? – не удержался Хиде. Аччан неуверенно посопел.  
– Не думаю…  
– Слушай, – не выдержал терзаний Хиде. – Мы можем договориться и оставшиеся дни провести порознь.  
Аччан поднял голову и медленно моргнул, на него глядя.  
– Я… – он облизнул губы, хмурясь. – Я слишком долго собирался? Извини, я не хотел тебя задерживать.  
– Я не об этом. Я в смысле… – Хиде потер лоб. – Этот парень…  
– Роберто, – Аччан кивнул. – Его зовут Роберто.  
– Роберто, – вздохнул Хиде. – Тебе наверняка хочется провести с ним побольше времени, пока мы здесь…  
– Нет! – Аччан даже головой помотал и тут же поморщился, прижался пальцы к виску и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. – Хватит с меня. Мы пили до утра, а потом он просто пошел, принял душ и бодрый отправился на работу. Вторую такую ночь я не выдержу. Он какой-то совершенно непрошибаемый.  
– Ты что, всю ночь с ним только пил?  
Аччан нахмурился.  
– Я… а ты что подумал?  
Хиде почувствовал, что неудержимо краснеет.  
– Где ты его взял вообще?  
– В баре… – Аччан смотрел на него растерянно. – Ты ушел когда, он сел рядом. Мы разговорились…  
– Ты же не говоришь по-итальянски!  
– Ты знаешь… если хорошо выпить, то оказывается, что можно разговаривать даже не зная языка.  
– И вы пили в баре всю ночь?  
– Ну да. А потом он сказал, что ему нужно принять душ перед работой, и я его пустил к себе. Нет, серьезно, Хиде, ты правда подумал…  
Аччан тихо рассмеялся, закрывая лицо ладонями.  
– А что я должен был подумать? – Хиде чувствовал, что еще немного и рассмеется сам от нелепости ситуации. И от горячего облегчения. – Он у тебя в номере, голый… И называет тебя «любовь моя». И целует.  
– Это же итальянцы, – отмахнулся Аччан, – они всех так называют и всех целуют. И вообще. Он не в моем вкусе совершенно.  
– Да я уже и не знаю, какой у тебя вкус, – честно признался Хиде. Явно приободрившийся Аччан посмотрел на него искоса.  
– Рассказать? – спросил он, дразнящее улыбаясь, и Хиде понял, что тот уже в порядке и готов к приключениям.  
– Пойдем лучше, – он поднялся. – Время к обеду, а мы не завтракали.  
Наверное, он ничего не хотел знать. Но ему точно стало проще.

– Что-то маловато тут Камасутры, – сказал Юта с разочарованием. – Двадцать храмов, а эротика только на одном.  
– Такой маленький, а такой озабоченный, – сказал Имаи, посмеиваясь. – Все бы тебе эротику. Вон, дома в ранпаб сходишь, будет тебе Камасутра.  
– Фу.  
– Там они хоть живые, а не каменные.  
– Да я вообще не об этом! Это ведь… искусство!  
– Искусство, вот оно че, – протянул Имаи, переглядываясь с Асано, и оба прыснули.  
Юта только рукой махнул.  
– Куда едем дальше?  
– Варанаси! – объявил Асано, сверившись с блокнотом.  
– А там что?  
– А там трупы прямо в речке хоронят, – сказал Имаи. – И они там плавают потом.  
Лицо Юты скривилось от отвращения.  
– Ты ведь шутишь так, да?  
– Нет! Честно. Обычно их сжигают и пепел кидают в воду. Но иногда, если денег нет, то кидают в воду прямо так. Очень святое место.  
– Ну и зачем нам туда? Ужас какой! Ты представляешь, что в этой реке водится, если там трупы плавают?  
– Это, между прочим, священный Ганг. Там нужно искупаться будет, чтобы зарядиться благословлением местных богов.  
– Фу! Нет! – Юта сморщился, отворачиваясь. – Я не хочу в это ваше Варанаси. И в трупной речке купаться не хочу. Аччана туда возьми, это он смертепоклонник, а мне больше Камасутра нравится.  
– Аччан как-то тоже больше Камасутру предпочитает, – посетовал Имаи, стараясь не ржать. – Никто не хочет со мной смотреть на трупы в Ганге. Какие вы друзья после этого.

На следующий день они наконец дошли и до Дворца Дожей, и даже зашли в собор, будто собранный из деталек лего – просто нужно было приходить к открытию, когда большинства туристов еще нет в городе. В основном они бродили молча, но иногда Аччан вдруг будто включался и принимался рассказывать какие-то забавные байки про те места, что они видели. Иногда Хиде казалось, что он сочиняет на ходу – уж больно странными были истории, но Аччан в целом был не склонен к розыгрышам и мистификациям, значит, где-то он это все услышал или прочитал, запомнил, возможно, как-то творчески у себя в голове интерпретировал и теперь был полностью уверен в том, что рассказывает. Это было… занятно. Хиде с удовольствием слушал, реагировал в нужных местах, с некоторым даже удивлением понимая, что ему нравится эта импровизированная экскурсия. Он давно знал, что Аччан – отличный рассказчик, когда чувствует себя уверенно, но, кажется, в первый раз все внимание вот такого Аччана было направлено исключительно на него. Приятно.  
На набережной Гранд-Канала как всегда было шумно, и они уже хотели нырнуть в спасительные сумерки крохотных переулков, чтобы разноязыкий гомон не выбивал из уютной гармонии созерцательного состояния, но Хиде неожиданно пришла в голову идея.  
– Не хочешь? – он кивнул Аччану в сторону гондольерской пристани. Аччан посмотрел на него взглядом зачарованной принцессы.  
– Никогда на них не катался, – немного застенчиво признался он, и Хиде не удержался от закономерного вопроса:  
– Почему?  
– Потому что… – Аччан окончательно смутился. – Одному это как-то… не то? Не знаю. Мне было бы неловко.  
– Ну, теперь-то все в порядке? В компании не так неловко?  
– Теперь – да. Не так.  
Гондольер – молодой парень в полосатой майке, кинематографически красивый, с копной курчавых волос – окинул их профессиональным взглядом, задержавшись на лице Аччана, улыбнулся и жестом пригласил в лодку. Ловко отталкиваясь веслом, он в несколько минут вывел гондолу из Гранд-Канала – они нырнули сначала под один мост, потом под другой, и оказались почти в полном одиночестве – только где-то впереди и где-то далеко позади слышался плеск и отдаленные голоса.  
Сидя друг напротив друга, они плыли в узком проходе между домов, здесь закатное солнце уже не доставало до воды, и она была темно-зеленой, почти непрозрачной и холодной даже на вид.  
Аччан зябко обхватил себя руками, глядя по сторонам – мрачные стены домов, решетки, черный лаковый нос гондолы, кроваво-красная обивка кресел… Все это так шло ему, что Хиде смотрел в основном на него. И не упустил момент, когда Аччан вздрогнул, распахивая глаза и приоткрывая рот – гондольер запел. Чисто, ясно, негромко, переливчато.  
Хиде понятия не имел, о чем была эта песня, но почему-то ему казалось, что она о любви – страстной, яркой и обязательно несбыточной. Наверное, Аччан думал так же: его глаза затуманились, он прикусил губу, отворачиваясь.  
Они плыли и плыли – узкие каналы сменялись широкими, полное одиночество и мерный плеск весла сменялись разноязыким шумом и гомоном. Гондольер то замолкал, когда вокруг становилось слишком много посторонних, то запевал снова, когда они оказывались в относительном уединении. И в какой-то момент Хиде отчетливо почувствовал, что сейчас нужно обязательно сделать: он пересел в кресло рядом с Аччаном и обнял его за плечи. И тот почти сразу же расслабился в его объятиях, но так и не обернулся, не показал лицо.  
Так они и доплыли обратно – Аччан вышел на пристани очень задумчивый и всю дорогу до отеля искоса, с каким-то тревожным озарением поглядывал на Хиде.  
– Давай покурим? – предложил он, и они снова протиснулись между домов, сели на берегу канала. Аччан предупредительно поднес зажигалку Хиде, но сам почему-то так и не закурил, просто держал сигарету в пальцах, сжимая так, что того и гляди сломает.  
Это было неловко и чертовски нервно. Хиде очень отчетливо понимал, к чему все идет, эта паника в глазах Аччана, это его сорванное дыхание. Так что, когда тот наконец решился и прижался к нему, неловко целуя в щеку, Хиде на секунду зажмурился, а потом выдохнул дым и решительно затушил окурок прямо о камень рядом с собой. И обернулся к Аччану – бледному, сосредоточенному, с пятнами лихорадочного румянца на щеках.  
– Ты… против? – глухо спросил тот, отчаянно глядя в глаза. Хиде покачал головой. Он, в общем, никогда не был против. Он просто не хотел ничего усложнять. У Аччана и без того было все сложно – с его девушками, с Имаи, со всеми, кто подходил достаточно близко, чтобы увязнуть в его вечных сомнениях. Хиде не хотел стать еще одной причиной, по которой Аччан себя ненавидит. Да и сам не хотел пополнить ряды бывших, с которыми непременно нужно поддерживать хорошие отношения, наступая себе на горло и всячески себя третируя во имя общей цели. А то, что долго они вместе не продержатся, было ясно с самого начала – с того самого начала, как только Хиде почувствовал, что он совсем не против. Они слишком разные. Катастрофически разные.  
Правда, эта неделя в Венеции показала все немного с другого ракурса. Так что, может быть… может быть, у них и есть шанс?  
– Я очень даже за, – сказал Хиде и притянул его ближе, целуя. И Аччан с облегчением выдохнул ему в рот. А потом поцеловал так, что голова пошла кругом.  
«But if you try sometimes», – пел где-то далеко Мик Джаггер, – «you might find: you get what you need». И Хиде был как никогда с ним согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не знает итальянского, поэтому пользовался услугами гугл-транслейта )))  
>  _* Ты кто такой?  
>  ** Похоже, это твой друг. Он тоже не разговаривает.  
> *** Дорогой... Мне пора идти. _


End file.
